Why I Could Never Possibly Be with Edward Cullen
by spidermonkey17
Summary: Why I, Bella Swan, could never possibly ever be with The Edward Cullen. "He was an idiot, he drank too much, and he had never cared...not ever." Rate M for language. All-human OOC
1. Reason 1

**So…I tried this a few months back and had trouble with it. I'm trying it again since I rewrote it. Review. **

"Hurt, hurt the way it feels  
Cause you give me eternity  
You give me eternity  
You give me eternity to die

Kill, kill me Carolyne  
Cause I'm not worthy  
Of your affection"- _Kill Me Carolyne_ By The Whigs

* * *

There were many reasons why I couldn't be with Edward Cullen. He was an idiot, he drank too much, and he didn't give a flip about me most of the time. He had slept with most of the girls in our high school… and their moms and decided one day that it would be a good idea to try to get into my pants since he had managed to get whatever he wanted since he was six-years-old. Let's just say, it didn't turn out well for him…or for me.

Reason #1 of Why I Could Never Possibly Ever Be With Edward Cullen: A typical Friday night with the boys:

**EPOV**

"Whew-hoo! Eat it bitches!" Emmett bellowed as he swallowed his third beer of the night.

Jasper was sticking his head out the open window, trying not to throw up from laughter and all the booze. I was one handing it on the steering wheel, hoping to God that this distraction would be big enough. I had to stop thinking about Bella. This was fucking ridiculous. Just like her.

Jazz noticed my somber expression and slapped a beer into my hand.

"Drink up, bitch," he ordered.

I looked back in my rearview mirror at the barricade we had just stolen. I shook my head, smiling as I thought. Carlisle had told us, me specifically, that we couldn't go to the La Push game because he knew we would have gotten into huge ass fights.

I had seriously debated on going, but decided I had given the old man enough crap lately. So, Emmett, Jasper, and I decided to steal a barricade.

Not my brightest moment, I know.

It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I snickered at the overused saying.

We were just asking for the ol' police chief to arrest us. I was secretly keeping my fingers crossed that it wouldn't be ol' Chief Swan.

The last thing I wanted or needed was for him to be all up in my grill when I was kinda infatuated with his girl.

Psh. Infatuated. Who says that?

Pansies. Pansies say that. Jesus, I was a pansy.

Right on cue, I saw the red and blue lights go off just as I heard that annoying siren.

Emmett told me to start gunning it and start Forks's first car chase.

That wouldn't have gone so well, so I decided to pull over and be a man.

I rolled down my window and glanced back at the officer. Not Swan. I blew out a sigh.

This guy looked like he was in the middle of a mid-life crisis. I chuckled.

He strolled all police-like to the window of my dad's truck.

"Is there a problem, officer?" I asked, smirking.

"Hey, smart-ass, look at the bed of the truck," he spit in my face.

Jasper started guffawing and Emmett was scrambling to hide the beer.

"I don't see any problem here, Officer," I squinted to look at his nametag, "Jones."

How typical.

Officer Jones's face started getting red and his beefy hands curled into fists.

I tried to choke down my laughter with no success.

"Outta the car, idiots," he called.

The officer actually had the nerve to handcuff me and push me up against my car, my left cheek pushed into the window.

Hell, no. No way.

Just then, another police car drove up.

Jesus, don't let it be the Chief. Don't let it be the Chief.

The other officer stepped out of the car and started laughing at the scene before him.

He was young, maybe twenty-five, twenty-six.

He cuffed Jasper, while Jones the monkey cuffed Emmett.

I glanced at the blinking lights of the barricade. It really _had_ seemed like a good idea at the time.

They started talking into their radios and writing crap down.

"Psst, Edward," Emmett whispered.

I jerked my head towards Emmett's direction.

"What," I asked.

"Shut it," Jones yelled.

"The hand cuff is too tight," Emmett whined.

"Too bad," Jasper slurred.

Emmett tried to loosen the cuff around his wrist. His face was twisted in pain and I would have laughed if _I_ wasn't the one getting arrested.

"I said, shut up," Jones repeated.

One they were finished filling out their police report, they piled us into the back of the car. So, here I was…in the back of a police car on a Friday night.

"Shit," I heard Emmett mutter.

"What now?" I asked.

"My…thumb…it's stuck," Emmett looked panicked up at me.

He showed me his cuffed hands and I started out right laughing my ass off. Stupid Emmett had gotten his thumb stuck in the side of the handcuff.

"What are you hooligans doing now?" Jones asked.

Hooligans? Okay, then.

"Sir, my thumb is stuck in the handcuff, I believe, sir" Emmett said, seriously.

Jazz started giggling and I shot him a look.

Jones started chuckling about hooligans and idiots.

"I take that as a 'too bad'' Emmett interpreted.

"Right you are, son," Jones answered.

The rest of the ride there Emmett tried in vain to get his thumb unstuck while Jazz was trying to stay awake. I was thinking about how dead I was after this. My father was gonna have a cow. Not to mention Esme…she would be hysterical.

We entered the Fork's County Jail and they un-cuffed us and pushed us all into one empty cell with three chairs.

We sat around for a while until the Chief himself stalked in, looking pretty fucking smug.

I blanched and started twiddling my thumbs.

"So, Cullen, Whitlock, and McCarty. My three favorite boys," he said sarcasm dipping in and out his tone.

"And Chief, my favorite…well I gotta say I really fucking hate you," Jasper confessed, smirking.

I looked away so the Chief wouldn't see my grin.

"So, wanna tell me what you three boys were doing with a barricade that was in use?" he asked, ignoring Jasper's comment.

"Well," I started, having already come up with a story, "Ya, know. We saw this huge hole that was going to cause a lot of problems on the side of the road. It was really worrying us, and lo-and-behold about five minutes later we happened upon a barricade and we just had to help the town, Chief. We had to give back. So, when your good Officer Jones found us, we were on our way to do a great service."

I had to admit, it was one of my better works.

Chief didn't think so. He rolled his eyes and said, "Anyone want to try again?"

"I think he's got it covered," Emmett answered, innocently.

The Chief sighed and glared at us all.

All of a sudden, there was a big commotion and the chief grinned at us. "That'll be your parents."

There was a huge window to our cell/questioning room, so we could see everyone that walked by. To say I was scared at that moment would have been an understatement.

I saw Emmett's father walk by. He was seriously pissed. He glared at Emmett, mouthing something I couldn't understand. Emmett saluted to his father and grinned.

I shook my head at his bravery, or maybe it was stupidity.

Jasper's mother walked by next. She was absolutely hysterical. She had the whole water works thing going on and I started to feel a bit better. His father also walked by with a stern expression on his face.

Finally, my old man walked by. I was prepared for the worst. I thought there'd be yelling and talking through the glass that I couldn't understand and I really thought he'd take away the Volvo.

But…he winked at me. He…winked. It was a wink that said, 'Psh. Don't sweat it son. It's all good.'

I smiled at him and put my hands behind my head.

"I'm all good, guys," I said, with a smirk.

I glanced at Jazz and Emmett who looked like they were about to pee their pants.

We sat there for about ten more minutes, listening to all the yelling and screaming.

My father was the only one not yelling his ass off. I was proud of the old man.

Finally, Carlisle came in and told us that we were all coming to my house.

"Thank you, Doc! Thank you," Emmett said, as he ran to my dad and gave him a huge hug.

"Carlisle, you won't regret this. You saved my life. My mother would have killed me with her brand new kitchen knife," Jasper whispered, still half out from all the beer.

"Why the change of attitude?" I asked as we strolled out of the jail.

I winked at Officer Jones and his face turned red with just a hint of purple again. I grinned and then looked towards my dad.

"You don't want to know," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "It's not over for you, yet, Edward. Esme is in hysterics."

I groaned and climbed in the passenger side of Carlisle's Mercedes.

Jazz and Emmett lumbered into the back. Within minutes Jazz was passed out and Emmett was getting his ear yelled off on his cell from his flippin' mother.

"Why do I get the feeling you did something to this extent back in the day?" I asked Carlisle, smiling.

He glared and said, "Don't push it."

He pulled into the drive way and Esme was out on the porch, along with my sister Alice.

Gah. This wouldn't do. I wasn't out of the woods yet and Jazz was gonna get it from my sister tomorrow.

"What were you thinking, Edward?!" Esme all but yelled.

"It just seemed like the thing to do…"

**BPOV**

So, you see…I can't really imagine Edward Cullen and me working out…which is why I never saw myself in the situation I was in now. With _The_ Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen that drank too much, swore too much, had too many girlfriends…and ended up breaking my heart.

* * *

**Hahahaa…review:)**


	2. The Chance Encounter

**So…thank you to the people who reviewed/alerted me:) Much appreciated…enjoy. Oh, and I own nothing. It's all Stephenie Meyer. **

"**Have you ever been alone?  
Fighting your own war?  
Someone stole the life from you  
And now they're back for more  
Your heart is on the floor  
Beating out of control  
Oh I don't want this anymore****Spinnerette "Baptized By Fire"**

So I'll be sailing on  
Out into bermuda blue  
Compass needle breaks  
Like the heart I gave to you"-

* * *

**BPOV-**

New school. New classes. New teachers. New kids. New Life.

I hated new things. I hated having to change. I wanted to be who I was, no questions asked. So, none of that explains how I got conned into moving to Forks, Washington. The rainiest town in America. The smallest, everyone knows everyone's business, town in the whole world.

Oh yeah. My mother. My, let's follow around a semi-pro baseball player whose drunk most of the time and totally ignore my daughter's feelings, mother.

Renee never cared about how I felt. She was a "free spirit", a flying bird, let's all be friends. Hakuna Matata…yeah, I get it. So, Renee made up this whole big excuse about me needing to see my father so that we could bound and that it would be good for us to separate for a little while. Translation: Leave so I can get my sex on with this flavor of the month without any interruptions from you.

So, I'm here because my mother's a bitch and Phil doesn't like children. Awesome.

"So, uh, Bells…here's your room…and yeah…I'll see ya at dinner," Charlie said, scratching his head and trying to bolt for it.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see ya," I replied, shutting the door. I turned and faced the room I hadn't been in since I was four. I felt my eyes tear up as I glanced at the mix matched quilt on my bed, the stupid pictures I'd drawn, and the soft pink wallpaper. I wanted to throw up. This was ridiculous. I was almost eighteen. If my mother and father didn't want me than they should have just said. Not force me to live with Charlie when he obviously didn't want me here.

I wiped at my tears, furiously trying to get rid of the evidence of my crying. I hated crying. Just like I hated bitchy mothers and fathers who didn't give a shit.

I decided I needed to drive. Driving always cleared my thoughts and I could look at the high school that would be equivalent to my personal hell for the next year and a half.

I trudged down the stairs to see Charlie watching a football game. Typical.

"Uh…where you going, Bells?" Charlie asked his attention divided by me and the screen.

"For a drive. I want to see how the truck runs." I explained, smiling slightly at the memory.

My dad _had_ done one pretty cool thing. He got me a Chevy, rusty red truck with the huge fenders. So, maybe it wouldn't be that bad living with him. If he didn't care and he gave me a car, I could do whatever I wanted. Maybe, even get sent back to Florida. Hmm. I would think about that one later.

I started out into the slight drizzle after I got the official go ahead from Charlie.

I started the car and it groaned to life. I backed out and started down the road.

I looked around a bit before my depression caved in on me again. There was…nothing. No promising hangouts, no good looking restaurants, and the only color I saw was grey. Depressing, ugly grey. I hated this too. Forks was going on my already long hate list.

I passed by Forks High School and became even more pathetically depressed. It was a bunch of buildings in close proximity, all, no surprise, were a grayish color with maroon doors. Ugly as hell.

This was going to suck and suck big time.

I decided to go to the grocery store and try to find someone promising or someone who knew someone promising. I know, I know, a grocery store? This was the only place I could think of to start looking for fun-ish people. It was also the only place I knew I wouldn't get lost. I could just see it now. Charlie sending out all his cop friends on a search for me. Ugh. All I wanted was to find the people who didn't give a damn in this town and not give a damn with them.

It was raining harder by now and I ran into the store, sopping wet. Great.

I took my hood off and glanced around.

Right away I spotted the only commotion I had seen in this whole town. There were three boys, around my age, trying to buy alcohol and teasing the clerk. I smirked. Finally, some fun.

I started stalking over to them and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them. One was burly, huge. He looked like he would crush anyone who glanced at him the wrong way. He was cute with his curly hair and dimples. The other one was blonde with cowboy boots and a button-down on. He was the exact version of a southern boy. But the last boy is what got me. He had on an easy smirk that made my stomach do a back-flip. His hair was a strange bronze color and it stuck up in a million different directions. His was long and hard and lean and I wanted to jump him right away. On closer inspection, I saw that he had a shade of green eyes I had never seen before. They were a dark, mossy color and if that wasn't enough, right as I looked into his eyes, they flickered up to mine.

I almost fell over. His gaze was so intense. He seemed a bit taken aback too. He tilted his head, trying to figure out who I was. He smirked at me slightly and I raised an eyebrow. I needed to break our staring contest, so I strode up to the clerk and handed him my fake ID.

"They're with me," I said, fake laughing and rolling my eyes, "Guys, I told you to wait." I glanced back at their shocked faces and grinned. The boy with the green eyes was the only one who reacted.

"Sorry, baby, you know how I get," he slid up to me and put an arm around my waist. I felt a shock as he touched me and he flinched as though feeling it too. I looked up at him as he handed the cashier the money and I took hold of the rum.

"Hey, give it-" the burly one started.

"Shut it, Em," green eyes said his arm still around me.

The Sothern one followed behind us with a smile on his face. He studied me and his smile became more pronounced.

We all walked outside, the sun was now peeking through the clouds. Fork's weather was bipolar I'd decided.

Green eyes looked down at me and smirked that smirk, taking the rum from me.

"Hey! I got that for you," I complained.

"You should have gotten one for yourself," he retorted, leaning against the building and taking a swig. The big one grabbed the bottle and the southern one was still staring at me.

I studied the three of them and decided they were probably the best looking guys I had ever seen. I could work with this. I felt green eyes gazing at me still and I looked over to him. Gah. I had to watch when I looked at him. He looked absolutely delicious with a piece of his hair in his face. His features were so straight and beautiful.

"What's your name, darlin'?" the southern one asked. He sounded exactly as I thought he would.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I answered. I didn't understand their reactions. The big one started laughing, the southern one smiled, and green eyes frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's just say…that we and the chief are great friends. Oh and the names Emmett," the big one said, chuckling.

Oh. Great. My new friends didn't like my father. Ugh. The perks of being the police chief's daughter.

"I'm Jasper," the southern one drawled.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," green eyes said, smooth as ice. My heart flipped and I tried to breath with no success. This guy would be my undoing. He was smooth and mean and hot and too clever for his own good.

I had to get away from him before I jumped his bones. I had the feeling he had already slept with most the girls in this ho-hunk town. I wanted to make him work a little. He had probably never had to work in his life.

"Nice to meet you boys," I gave them my best "fuck me" smile and stalked off.

Even now, when I'm sitting at home, I still feel the heat of Edward's gaze.

Edward. Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**Review please:)**


	3. Baby, there's a shark in the water

**Thanks for reviewing and alerting:) Please keep doing so…it encourages me. And tell your friends. None of this belongs to me…sadly;) And sorry it took so long.**

"**Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy  
Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy, you know me well  
Said, I****'****m that kind of feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
But when I****'****m in doubt, I open my mouth  
And words come out, words come out like  
Baby, there****'****s a shark in the water"- There's A Shark In the Water- VV Brown**

**BPOV-**

"So, I heard you met Emmett, Jasper…and Edward," Jessica Stanley fished, popping her gum obnoxiously. Jessica Stanley was a few pounds over curvy, wore too much makeup, was obsessed with _my_ green eyes, and decided to take it upon herself to be my new BFF.

Great. So, while she was "showing" me around the school she took it upon herself to ask me what Edward had said and what Edward had done to me because they were boyfriend and girlfriend right now and he had cheated on her a couple of times. I swear, every sentence she uttered had to do with Cullen.

I know…I always fall for the winners. Ugh. But he was so hot with his messy sex hair and his green eyes that changed colors and his 5'oclock shadow. My eyes glazed over as I thought about it all.

I knew I was going to have to play hard to get if he was gonna bite. The problem with these Forks girls is that they were all too willing to spread their legs for green eyes. It wouldn't kill him to work a little for it. In fact, I think he would love a little challenge.

My internal monologue was interrupted by Jessica's squawk of delight.

"Eddie-poo-bear!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, smirking. This would be as easy as the girls in Forks High.

Edward dodged her attack with surprising grace and sauntered over to me.

"Bella," he breathed, cocking his head to the side.

"Edward," I replied, smirking.

His crooked grin widened. "Lemme show you around a bit. It will be fun." He leaned against the wall and I tried in vain not to stare too much at his arms as they crossed over his chest.

"That's very nice of you, Edward, but I wanted to be shown around the school…not the back of your car," I retorted, smiling at his slight shock.

He recovered quickly. "Most girls would like to be shown around anywhere with me."

"Well, Edward Cullen, I'm sure you'll find that I'm not like most girls," I simpered. "Nice seeing you again." And I walked away from Jessica's gaping pig face and that beautiful son of bitch, Edward Cullen.

The next couple of classes were boring. I had already learned most of the material seeing as I was in the accelerated program in Arizona. Most Forks kids didn't know what accelerated meant. I was surrounded by idiots.

Until, of course, I walked into Biology. Mr. Banner looked at my schedule and sighed, grumbling about how he didn't know there was a new student.

He looked around the class and muttered that I should sit at the empty lab table. I smiled. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

I hated working with other people. I worked much better and faster alone.

I opened my bag and prepared to spread all my things over the table until I heard someone plop down on the seat next to me.

My heart flipped and I knew exactly who had taken the seat next to me.

I looked up and scowled at him, slightly pissed that I hadn't gotten this table to myself.

"Cool it, Swan, this was my table before yours," Edward winked.

"Cool it, Cullen, I get pissy when I have to share, "I quipped. His green eyes flashed as if he had gotten my double meaning.

"Sharing is caring," he whispered, his eyes smoldering. I let out a breath and turned away from him, trying to not let him see me sweat.

"Sharing is for the weak people in this world who don't know what they want," I replied, organizing my notes.

He chuckled. "How do you figure that?"

"If you share with someone, that means you're compromising and that you're not getting the full extent of what you actually want. Sharing is bad; sharing is just a lame attempt to stop us from fighting in kindergarten. I hate sharing."

I glanced up at Edward and he was leaning back, amusement in his too green eyes.

"So, I take it you're an all-or-nothing kind of girl," he said, smirking.

"Yup."

"Too bad," he sighed.

"Not really."

"Yes…it really is," he continued. His eyes traveled up and down my body slowly. I trembled under his gaze.

"And why is that?" I whispered.

He leaned close to me. So close, that we could have kissed. "Because sharing is fun," he cooed.

My eyes started to flutter shut and I licked my lips in anticipation.

I felt him lean back and I opened my eyes to scowl at him.

He gave me that damned crooked smile and started talking to Jessica.

I was positive that my face showed my disappointment and envy at him choosing to talk to Jessica and deny me my kiss.

I struggled to make my face smooth and unreadable. I glanced around the room, trying to find anyone who might piss Edward off.

Mike. Perfect.

"Hey…Mike," I called.

His head perked up like a dog and he beamed as he walked towards me.

Edward tilted his head to the side. Eat it, green eyes.

"Hey, Bella, what's happening?" Mike asked.

"Well-" I started.

"What's "happening", Mike, is that class is starting and you need to get your ass in your seat." Edward cut in, looking dangerous and angry.

"Don't tell me what to do, Cullen," Mike answered, looking a little afraid.

Edward continued to scowl at him. So, I chimed in before he could ripe Mike's head off.

"It's okay, Mike, we'll just talk after class." I lied.

"Well, okay…but if he gives you trouble…" he trailed off.

"I'll be sure to call you," I winked.

Mike walked off.

Edward started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"I'd kick his ass before he even knew what fucking happened to him," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. So…he was the jealous type. Interesting. I could work with this.

I smirked. "Jealous?" I asked.

"Pshh…no. Edward Cullen doesn't know the meaning of that word," he snickered.

"Just because Edward Cullen doesn't know the meaning of the word doesn't mean Edward Cullen can't experience it," I retorted.

His eyes flashed and he exhaled sharply. "Fine…Edward Cullen knows the meaning of the word; he just chooses to believe it doesn't apply to him."

"Well, when you see Edward Cullen, can you tell him to stop referring to himself in third person? It's pretentious," I answered, turning away from him. Cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch.

He sighed happily and turned to face the front of the room where Mr. Banner was fumbling with the overhead projector controls.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully. I just tried my best not to gaze like a love struck idiot at Edward. He seemed to be doing just fine and dandy, staring straight ahead and taking precise notes on cellular respiration. Jackass.

The bell rang finally and I jumped up and scurried out of the room to avoid Mike.

"Smooth," Edward whispered, right behind me, making me jump about a foot into the air.

I ended up dropping my book on his foot and he winced. "Oh…gosh…sorry!" I stuttered out like a total loser.

We both bent down to retrieve the book and bumped heads, as cliché as that sounds.

"You'll be the death of me, Swan," he muttered. I didn't think he was just talking about my lack of coordination, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry…I really am…I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know…just trying to get away from Newton," he smirked.

I righted myself quickly. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? Really now? I think I do," he answered, leaning against a locker looking utterly delicious.

Snap out of it. I blinked once trying, again, not to stare.

"Well…you don't," was my brilliant retort and I stalked away before I could do or say anything stupid.

I shook my head as I walked away; berating myself how stupid I had acted. I was always cool around boys, granted I wasn't exactly graceful, but usually I was the one boys chased after. I never made a fool of myself…that was the boy's job. And now, here was Edward Cullen totally getting under my skin and making me fall into a puddle at his too beautiful feet.

Damn him. Damn Edward Cullen.

I wanted to punch him, I wanted to kick him in the shins, but at the same time I wanted him to just grab me and kiss the daylights out of me.

I was frowning as I walked into English where I was greeted with a high pitched squeal. A blurred ball of pale skin and jet black hair almost tackled me out of the doorway.

The blurry ball ended up being a girl that stopped right in front of me.

She put her hand out and said in a sentence I could barely understand, "Ohmygosh! YoumustbeBellaI'mAliceCullenEdward'slittlesisterI'veheardsomuchaboutyouIthinkwe'llbegreatfriends.I'msoexcited!Edwardtalksaboutyouallthetime!"

I stood there for a minute, my jaw to the floor. I had never met anyone who could talk like Alice Cullen, Edward's baby sister. Hmmmm…Edward's baby sister. And he talked about me all the time? This could be good. Very good.

"Hey, Alice," I laughed, "I'm Bella…it's really great to meet you." And I meant that. I really did. She seemed sweet and I could really use a girlfriend, especially since I was new. I shook her hand.

She beamed up at me. She was only about 5 feet from what I could tell and she had her hair in a pixie cut that was pulled back in a tiny ponytail. She looked like the type of girl who always knew what they were going to wear a month in advance and probably went shopping every weekend, seeing as her shoes were designer, along with everything else she was wearing. Exactly the opposite of me. Sweats and a t-shirt were just fine, except, of course, when you are trying to seduce Edward Cullen.

She pulled me into a seat right next to hers in the back. "You'll love this class and this school. Maybe after school, Edward will drive us to Port Angeles and we can go shopping!"

"Sure," I said, smiling at her, excited to hang out with her. She was kind of contagious. She was happy and bubbly and just a nice change of scenery and it was an added bonus that Edward would be there.

"Awesome!" she said, smiling and pulling her phone out to call someone.

"Uh..Alice…shouldn't you wait to use your phone…" I trailed off as she held up a finger for me to wait.

I heard someone grumble into the phone.

"Edward," she called. She listened for a bit before grimacing, "Eww…you're having sex? Edward! Mom will be furious….ohh, you're kidding…oops."

I rolled my eyes. Typical of Edward.

"Anyway, can you take me and my friend to Port Angeles?"

More grumbling.

"Her names Bella Swan."

I grinned to myself. Edward was in for a surprise.

His voice pitched up slightly and Alice looked over at me.

"You already know her?...Biology…oh she's in the smart class…okay…so will you?...Yay! Thank you!" And she hung up.

"So, you have a class with my brother," she asked, gauging my expression.

I blanched, jokingly. "I have the honor of sharing his lab table."

She scrunched up her nose. "I'm sorry…he's kind of an ass. He said you two are friends."

"Friends," I snorted, "He has a warped sense of the word, then."

"That's Edward for ya," she replied, "So, I'll meet you after school in the parking lot?"

"Sure," I answered. I wanted to know more about Edward, but I didn't want to be pushy and I liked Alice a lot. I didn't want Edward to ruin that.

English ended and finally, the school day. I had skipped lunch and sat in my car. I hated trying to find a seat at lunch when I was the new kid. The worst feeling in the world was being lonely. I didn't mind being alone. I actually like being alone, but there's a big difference between being alone and being lonely.

I met Alice outside the front doors. She was bouncing up and down excitedly. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Alice and I _were_ going to be great friends. I could feel it.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," I replied, smiling.

"So am I," a voice whispered into my hair, making me shiver.

"Edward, do you have to try to seduce everyone that possesses a vigina?" Alice asked, exasperated.

I started laughing nervously, trying to cool down. The things Edward Cullen could do to me by just whispering were astounding.

"Yes, baby sister, I do. Life is just too short," he winked at her and blew me a kiss.

"Sorry, Bella…he's always like this," Alice said, towing me towards a silver Volvo.

I stared giggling and Edward turned to see what I was laughing about.

"This is your car?" I asked between giggles.

He scowled immediately, knowing that his car had just given me endless amounts of material.

"Yes." He said, curtly.

"You have a soccer mom car," I started, still grinning.

Alice started laughing.

"Shut it, or you can walk home," he ordered.

"You have a mom car, Eddie-poo-bear," I threw, catching his eye.

His eyes flashed me a warning.

"You-"

"I said, shut the fuck up, Bella…now."

I stilled and my smile faded.

"Stop being such a baby, Edward," Alice said, sliding in the car. That left Edward and I the only ones outside. We continued to stand and stare at each other, him glowering and me glaring reproachfully at him.

"Seems I hit a nerve," I croaked softly, slightly afraid of him in that moment. I knew it was silly. Edward wouldn't hurt me, but I felt as if I'd overstepped somehow. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Seems you have," he answered, his jaw locked. He finally looked away, releasing me from his green eyes and got into the car roughly.

I stood frozen for a few more seconds and then got into the car numbly.

What the hell just happened?

**Ooohhh…that sucks, but what would Edward be without his moody-ness. Read and Review:) **


	4. Reason 2

**Happy Monday! Okay, so this is short, but the next chapter is almost done. This chapter is sort of in the spirit of Eclipse I guess. I thought the movie was great by the way. Rob looked beautiful. Anyway, this belongs to Stephenie Meyer…and the writers of the Eclipse Movie…sorta:)**

"**A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not"- Make Damn Sure- Taking Back Sunday**

Edward is a hypocrite. He says he likes to share, but when it comes to something he really wants, he will share with no one.

Reason #2 of Why I Could Never Possibly Ever Be With Edward Cullen: Edward is a hypocrite.

**BPOV:**

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away from Jacob. Our lips made an unpleasant smacking sound.

"Yeah, Cullen, can't you see I'm a little busy with Bella, here?" Jake asked, smirking.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward asked, looking murderous. "Bella, what the hell?"

"Edward…you…I…you were making out with Jessica in the parking lot last week," I accused, trying to find my bearings. Why was I feeling guilty? Why should I feel like the bad guy? Edward was the one who was blowing me off. Not the other way around.

"Cullen, leave. We were just about to have sex," Jacob chuckled.

I gasped and turned to glare at him. Jacob knew very well that I was a virgin and planned on staying that way.

Apparently, though, Edward didn't. So, before I could blink he had pulled me behind him and punched Jacob the face.

I screamed and tried to pull Edward back.

"Don't you ever touch her again! If you touch her again, I'll end you, you bastard! I'll fucking end you!" Edward bellowed. I pulled back on his arm.

Jacob was bleeding profusely, but still smirking. God…he was going to get the shit beaten out of him.

Jake and I weren't even like that. Edward had to know. Jake just liked messing with him.

"Edward…Edward! Stop," I yelled, grabbing hold of his face. "This was nothing, okay, nothing!"

But he wasn't listening to me. His eyes were wild with rage.

He tore away from me and rounded on Jake again.

"Is that all you got, Cullen?" he taunted.

"Jake, stop," I ordered.

Edward tackled Jake to the ground and they started throwing punches at each other.

I stared on in horror and looked around. We were in the middle of the beach. No one was here. No one could help.

"Stop it! Stop it, you guys," I screamed, pulling Edward away.

"Bella, get out of the way!" Edward shouted. His lip was busted open and his eye was swollen.

Finally I just backed away and let out a blood curdling scream.

They both froze, looking at me in concern.

"Stop," I whispered, "Just stop…" I hadn't realized that tears were running down my face. What had I done? I shouldn't have done this at all. I shouldn't have tried to make Edward jealous. That wasn't going to make him love me. It was going to make him resent me.

They broke away from each other and Edward walked towards me cautiously. Jake, on the other hand, muttered a "whatever", and started stumbling away.

He stopped a foot away from me.

"You're hurt…" I choked out.

"Yeah…yeah, I really am," he replied.

And then he walked away from me. Leaving me alone. On the beach. In the middle of nowhere.


End file.
